mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Faizon Love
|birthplace=Santiago, Cuba |occupation=Actor |yearsactive=1992–present }} Faizon Love (born June 14, 1968) is an American actor and comedian. Life and career Love was born Langston Faizon Santisima in Santiago de Cuba and raised in San Diego, California and Newark, New Jersey because of his father's Navy career. Love got his start as a stand-up comedian and made his acting debut in an Off-Broadway at the age of nineteen. His first film Bebe's Kids had him providing the voice of Robin Harris. Harris died before production began and Love replaced him with an accurate impression. He then had a role in The Meteor Man starring Robert Townsend. Townsend then cast Love in a co-starring role on his sitcom The Parent 'Hood. He followed up this role with a breakout performance as the drug dealer Big Worm in the 1995 film Friday. Follow-up films have included Elf, Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood, Money Talks, Wonderland, The Fighting Temptations, and Idlewild. Love also guests on Ludacris' ''Freaky Thangs from the album Word of Mouf. Love co-starred in the 2009 film Couples Retreat, a comedy chronicling four couples who partake in therapy sessions at a tropical island resort.[http://www.tvguide.com/Movie-News/Kristen-Bell-Kristin-26563.aspx Trio of Ladies Going on Couples Retreat]" TV Guide. October 15, 2008. Retrieved on October 15, 2008. Many gamers may know Love on the role of Sean "Sweet" Johnson, simply known as Sweet, in the Rockstar North game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Filmography *''Bébé's Kids'' (1992) - Robin Harris (voice only) *''Posse'' (1993) *''The Meteor Man'' (1993) - Maurice *''Fear of a Black Hat'' (1994) - Jam Boy *''Friday'' (1995) - Big Worm *''Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood'' (1996) - Rufus *''A Thin Line Between Love and Hate (1996) - Manny *B*A*P*S'' (1997) - Tiger J *''Money Talks'' (1997) - Cellmate *''The Players Club'' (1998) - Officer Peters *''3 Strikes'' (2000) - Tone *''The Replacements'' (2000) - Jahmal Abdul Jackson *''The Luau'' (2001) - Hustle *''Made'' (2001) - Horrace *''Mr. Bones'' (2001) - Pudbedder *''Play'd: A Hip Hop Story'' (2002) - Domino Breed *''Blue Crush'' (2002) - Leslie *''Wonderland'' (2003) - Greg Diles *''The Fighting Temptations'' (2003) - Luther Washington *''Elf'' (2003) - Gimbel's Manager *''Ride or Die'' (2003) - David Rabinawitz *''Torque'' (2004) - Sonny *''The Big House (2004) - Warren Cleveland *GTA: San Andreas(2004) - Sweet Johnson *Animal'' (2005) - Double T *''Just My Luck'' (2006) - Damon Phillips *''All You've Got'' (2006) - Coach Harlan *''Idlewild'' (2006) - Ace *''Who's Your Caddy?'' (2007) - Big Large *''The Perfect Holiday'' (2007) - Jamal *''Of Boys and Men'' (2008) - Roman *''Days of Wrath'' (2008) - Cash Flow *''G.E.D.'' (2009) - Bro. Hakeem *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) - Cedric (voice) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2009) - Reverend Greene *''A Day in the Life'' (2009) - "Black" Ike Smith *''Couples Retreat'' (2009) - Shane *''The Zookeeper'' (2011) - voice only *''Big Momma's House 3'' (2011) - Kurtis Kool References External links * * Category:1968 births Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:African American actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Military brats Category:Cuban actors Category:American people of Cuban descent Category:Living people Category:People from Newark, New Jersey Category:People from San Diego, California de:Faizon Love pt:Faizon Love